


叛逆期

by boommarta



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta





	1. Chapter 1

起先托马斯以为上厕所时旁边正站着自己的历史老师已经是他这一天最倒霉的事了，直到他发现对方还直盯着他的小弟弟，更见鬼的是，当他尴尬地抬头打算提醒特里他还未成年时，他遇到了对方理直气壮又怒气冲冲的眼神，之后他就一头雾水地被拎到了办公室。

特里把弗莱迪的论文作业抽出来，以一种咄咄逼人的气势拍到托马斯面前，他肥硕的躯体为来到办公室的几步路程气喘吁吁，油腻的脸蛋红彤彤的，混杂着愤怒和一点欣喜，他像一个终于炸掉了五角大楼的偏执狂反派般露出得意洋洋的表情，磨着牙眯住眼睛发出一种恨恨的、幸灾乐祸的讯号：“啊哈，终于逮到你了，小混球。”

托马斯毫无头绪。在特里滔滔不绝数落起他对学业的无理忽视时开始回忆自己与弗莱迪的论文有过什么孽缘。老实说，就算弗莱迪自愿替他写论文他也不会答应，他懒得写作业，更懒得作弊，他只是就是这样，而弗莱迪也不会真的来管他的闲事。不过弗莱迪的论文总是出问题，倒不是说作业本身的问题（要是弗莱迪的作业哪天不被当做范本朗诵，那才是真活见了鬼），只是谁也不知道哪一次特里会对着弗莱迪的论文忽然大发脾气，尤其是在弗莱迪坚持不懈的关切询问下，特里会难堪又惊慌得喘不过气，就像头怀孕的母牛，大家都想知道是什么严重得让特里需要用吸入器来维持情绪：不是他参与了谋杀案，就只是他犯了戏剧瘾。包括托马斯在内的大多同学都相信是后者，毕竟特里是个可悲的、需要用霸凌学生来获得存在感的窝囊废——直到此时托马斯翻开弗莱迪的论文，并且亲眼揭晓了谜底：

——这人绝对是个他妈天杀的鬼才，居然在弗莱迪的作业纸上画阴茎！

托马斯翘起嘴角，在心里已经笑疯了，他苦巴巴的脸上挤出一点笑，显得讥讽又怪异。

“我就知道！”特里立马鬼叫起来，“我就知道是你！别想抵赖！你这个婊子养的小畜生——我就知道你看我不顺眼！”

“哇喔，老师，注意影响，”托马斯往后靠住椅背，手指漫不经心地翻动弗莱迪的论文，“我和这根阴茎可一点关系也没有。”——以及，在特里的被害妄想世界里真的有任何人对他是没有恶意的吗？

“别再让我听到你说那个词！”特里瞪圆了眼睛，“天啊，你！抵赖没有用的，这根——纸上这个——低等器官，和你的一模一样——我一眼就能认出来，哈！我研究过了，我可是专家。”特里摇头晃脑地强调着自己莫名高涨的自豪，在发现自己又开始过度发挥时尴尬地闭上了嘴。

这让托马斯回想起特里上课暴走时莫名其妙的发言——“不管是谁，停止这种低俗的恶作剧——听我说，够了！不管是谁，显然你画得也越来越好了，加了阴影和细节……”——这简直太“特里”了，他惹人厌烦不是没有理由。

“我跟这个恶作剧没有关系。”托马斯坚持。

特里把论文从托马斯手里夺走，翻到那一页重新摆到托马斯眼前：“别想糊弄我。”他的手指在龟头和睾丸的地方用力戳了几下，“这就是你的阴茎！”

“你刚刚说那个词了，先生。”托马斯提醒。

“啊，老天！”特里开始在胸口画十字架。而托马斯开始重新审视这根阴茎，他维持着皱眉的严肃表情，就像在审视犯罪现场。当他看这幅画越看越眼熟时他终于意识到了不对劲。

“你为什么要这么对待弗莱迪，你们走得那么近——你真是个伪君子，”特里开始絮絮叨叨，“他要是知道你做了什么该多么心碎——善良的、温柔的、优秀的弗莱迪！他还那么贴心地询问我是什么让我忧心，我怎么好当着这么多学生的面给他难堪？又怎么忍心玷污他纯洁的心灵？你的恶作剧压根不会影响他的优秀，你难道不明白吗？”

“恶，老师，天啊。”托马斯为这番描述起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我没画这玩意，先生。”

“坦白从宽，桑斯特先生，”特里说，“猜猜是谁可以让你挂科？”

“随便吧，反正这不是我干的。”托马斯说，他把那页作业纸撕下来，不顾特里的阻拦，大步跨出了办公室。他礼貌地关上门，朝着门板认认真真比了个中指。

——“他不会让你挂科的。”弗莱迪好不容易止住了笑，他把那张画着阴茎的纸攥在手里，拍了拍托马斯的肩。

“我知道，他可不敢，他教得够烂了，最好不要拿学生的成绩冒险——猜猜是谁可以让你挂科？”托马斯学着特里的口气，伸长脖子摆着脑袋，“哦，那猜猜是谁会因为学生成绩被叫到校长办公室喝茶？”他语速很快，搞怪起来总是能逗得弗莱迪开心。

“够了汤米。”弗莱迪果然又开始笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，头轻轻地一点一点，托马斯也跟着咧开嘴，悠悠地露出他那种皱巴巴的笑容。

“但是，说真的，谁把我的阴茎画得这么像？我真的感到有点恐怖了。”托马斯瘫在位子上耸了耸肩。

“说不定就是特里呢，他看上去简直痴迷于你的阴茎。”

“天哪，别提这个，他说到你时才简直像个恶心的恋童癖。”托马斯打了个寒颤，“你真的应该少给他点同情了，你知道他甚至听不得‘阴茎’这个词吗？”他抬手比了个敷衍的引号，“但他说脏话的时候根本找不着刹车。”

“好吧，汤米，我不打趣你了。”弗莱迪仍然笑眯眯的，“这其实是我自己画的。”

“你什么？”

“是我画的，汤米，我没打算牵连你来着，谁知道你这么不巧和特里挨在一起撒尿。”

“喔——什么？”托马斯抬手竖起食指示意需要时间消化，“可你……”他确实有很多时间可以和弗莱迪坦诚相见，他们一起长大，对彼此都很熟悉，不过他还是不得不说，要不是弗莱迪自己招认，他一辈子也不会怀疑到他头上：“可你——是弗莱迪啊。”

“所以呢？”

“你是弗莱迪——他妈的——家长永远的好孩子——海默啊？”托马斯说，他几乎以一种白痴的神态和弗莱迪对视了一会，随即收回了手，恢复了冷静，一如既往的，他不会让自己惊讶太久，“好吧，我接受了。”

弗莱迪在自己的论文里画阴茎，天知道他是被外星人洗脑了还是分裂出了另一个人格，托马斯很不想承认这么多年来他对自己的发小有这么深的误会，他必须要在极短的时间内接受弗莱迪用乖学生的假面具把历史老师气得半死只是因为无聊这件事。

“可你会在特里上课哭诉他可悲的人生时出声安慰。”托马斯垂死挣扎。

“因为他真的太可怜了。”

“你自己亲手完成了恶作剧，在上课时还那么认真地追问他是什么？”

“逗逗他，这更有意思。”

“他还以为你在关心他。”

“他的确很可悲。”弗莱迪以一种近乎慈悲的语气说，他在托马斯眼里变成了一个天使与恶魔的混乱混合体，托马斯不得不承认他的确并不了解他的这位挚友。

“你为什么要瞒着我？”托马斯有气无力地问。

“我没有。只是你没问过而已。”

“还是觉得你画我的阴茎这件事怪怪的。”托马斯说，他站起身，从桌角拎起自己的书包，掏出两个粉色的机车头盔，“管他呢，我们去和那两个小鬼会和，他们会愿意知道亲爱的人见人爱先生有什么特殊癖好——别告诉他们是我的阴茎。”

弗莱迪平静地微笑着接过头盔。


	2. Chapter 2

阿沙·巴特菲尔德在大多数情况下都不愿意承认自己在学校能够避免奚落和捉弄——甚至还算受欢迎的主要原因是他和高年级的两位远近闻名的学长是发小关系。以及他把妹的杀手锏还是他作为学校最受欢迎的乐队的吉他手身份，而乐队初始成员恰巧分别是托马斯、弗莱迪和他，后来加入了汤姆。几乎他睡到的每一个女生都会说：“哇，你们乐队真的很酷。”这就好像他人生中春风得意的时刻都多少得和那两个小时候野营时压根懒得叫他的“好哥哥”有关。倒不是说这是个很严重的问题，一般来说他们都秉持着“友谊至上”的原则，托马斯和弗莱迪也待他不错。虽说在汤姆加入以前阿沙时不时会有掉队的感觉，但全学校都认为他们这个小团体很酷，而且坚不可摧、自带屏障，特别在汤姆加入后，阿沙感觉自己就像从内部食物链某层向上跳了一级似的。凭良心讲，为阿沙神魂颠倒的女生可不在少数，有些个性少女就是喜欢他这样看上去孤僻又脆弱的宅男，尤其是阿沙长得的确该死的漂亮，所以在有很酷的学长给自己消灾免难的前提下，阿沙对自己青少年的虚荣心和性需求可以得到适时满足的生活还算心怀感激——这意味着他也愿意长期贡献自己家里的地下室来给乐队排练，即使偶尔他的酒鬼老爸福至心灵决定提前回家，搞什么加强亲子互动的把戏，那最后一般演变成一次小型到中型家庭战争。

“鬼知道。”阿沙坐在凳子上，歪着脖子给吉他调音，“他心血来潮去应聘——我不知道他对自取其辱有什么执念，非要为自己失败的人生垂死挣扎——总之最后肯定醉醺醺的大半夜睡死在街上的某个路灯下。”

“别这么说，说不定你爸是真的想要改过自新呢？”汤姆诚恳地说，并且极力证明自己的观点般向弗莱迪求助，“你说对吧，弗莱迪？”

“那你比我妈还要天真——我妈好歹最后还认识到了这个老混球的真面目并且抛家弃子及时止损呢，”阿沙截过话题，“弗莱迪刚刚说到哪了来着？该死，汤姆，本来我们应该在聊托马斯的阴茎——你非要说到那个混老头子，你可真知道怎么扫兴啊，是吗？”

“天啊，阿沙。”汤姆瘪了瘪嘴，脑袋耷拉下去，看上去如果他呜咽两声可能头顶还能长出两个蔫蔫儿垂着的动物耳朵。

“阿沙对这个问题比较敏感。”弗莱迪安慰汤姆，“他不是有意这么刻薄的，是吧，阿沙？”他朝阿沙温柔地露出个操心妈妈一样的笑，后者立马鼓起腮帮子别开头去继续捣鼓吉他弦。

“对不起，我不是故意的。”阿沙小声咕哝，而汤姆以肉眼可见的速度重新雀跃起来，中气十足地回了一声“没关系”，并且兴冲冲地喊道：“那我们继续说托马斯的阴茎吧！”

上帝啊。这人就像没有脑子。阿沙幽幽地瞥汤姆一眼，抿了抿嘴并皱了一次鼻子，最终决定不继续打击他：“其实怪变态的。”

“是——是啊，”汤姆说，“我是说，如果真的像特里想的那样，是托马斯自己画了自己的阴茎，那真的怪变态的。”

“我说弗莱迪。”

“那好吧。”汤姆又垂下脑袋，“我说不出口，弗莱迪对我很好的……但是我不能想象弗莱迪做那件事的画面，不知为啥让我毛骨悚然……”

“你没有在作业本上画过生殖器官吗？”阿沙嗤之以鼻。

“可是……可是……他是弗莱迪啊。”

“天啊。”弗莱迪喷笑出声，“我说话时嘴里会吐玫瑰，哭泣时眼睛会落珍珠吗？”

“你知道，就只是……不知道，你是弗莱迪嘛。”汤姆眨眨眼睛，“你为什么要画托马斯的阴茎呢？”

“他总不能画乳头吧。”阿沙说，“他是个基佬，你知道的。”

“哦，没错，我是说……为什么是托马斯……”汤姆瘪嘴。

“画汤米的比较方便，画自己的，怪变态的——你说过的。”弗莱迪提醒，“我也可以画阿沙的，但是我没有那么熟悉他，或者你想要做模特也可以。”

“简直了，弗莱迪，你连恶作剧也要这么较真吗？”汤姆终于忍不住嫌恶地发出感慨。

“弗莱迪画画可好了，特蕾莎恨不得把他锁在画室里供起来，”阿沙添油加醋道，“而且他可喜欢这玩意了，你也是个基佬，说不定机缘巧合就和弗莱迪滚到一起去了。”

“天啊！阿沙！”汤姆涨红了脸，结结巴巴好一会干巴巴地吼道，“我、我不同意！”

“不同意什么？”托马斯端着一杯咖啡进来，敏锐地察觉到汤姆和阿沙盯着他的眼神有所改变，他把咖啡递给弗莱迪，看上去有些无奈，“你还是跟他们说了？”他在弗莱迪身边坐下，也不生气，很快摆出一副事不关己的姿态。

“对啊，我们在说——”阿沙顿了一下，话锋一转，“特里够恨你的。”

“还有就是——”汤姆话音未落，阿沙已经给吉他通了电，捏着拨片朝吉他弦用力一砍，惨烈的乐声立马打断了汤姆。阿沙可不能保证汤姆会说出什么，如果说这么多年和托马斯与弗莱迪相处下来他学到了什么，那就是最好不要掺和他们之间的任何事。显然托马斯到如今都还不知道弗莱迪的性取向，看上去弗莱迪没有特意隐瞒，而托马斯只是不够在意，但汤姆最好也注意点自己的大嘴巴。托马斯看上去是不在乎任何事的类型，但鉴于他与弗莱迪几乎形影不离，或许他自己也没发觉，他似乎太不在意弗莱迪了，反而让人觉得弗莱迪是他的禁区。有时阿沙感觉托马斯都没有自己了解弗莱迪，但他从小就深刻认识到了这俩人相处起来如何让人连见缝插针的机会也难以得到，比如此刻弗莱迪举着咖啡杯朝托马斯几近俏皮地挑起眉——托了托马斯的福，可不是谁都可以看见弗莱迪露出这副表情的。


	3. Chapter 3

与能够对自己处境心安理得地怀有怨言的阿沙不同，汤姆几乎以殷切的态度感激着这个团体给他带来的一切。按理来说，他个子比较矮小，不太聪明，个性直接，话很多，是个同性恋并且热衷于戏剧，似乎不遭受点校园欺凌都多少违反了自然定律，在搬来伦敦之前他也的确经常遭受同校孩子们的欺负，但这一切都在他转学后有所好转。从中四一开学他就成了阿沙的跟班，直到升入高中进入乐队，成为鼓手，其实他比较擅长音乐剧和舞蹈，但他还是给出了很多时间练习乐器，到目前为止他都没有后悔过自己经历的那些被阿沙口头嫌弃和捉弄的日子以及练架子鼓耗费的汗水。他喜欢依赖别人，而乐队里的每一个人似乎都对这一点接受良好，甚至包括从他转学第一天就拿削笔刀威胁他不许跟着的阿沙。与阿沙相处久了之后——即使汤姆再不喜欢动脑子——也还是发觉了阿沙在大多数情况下苦着一张脸不过是在装腔作势，阿沙喜欢挖苦别人，但很少动手，对汤姆的威胁也从来不会进行实践。汤姆对阿沙保持着一种几乎是直觉给予的忠诚，平时并不会花费心思对此多做感想，他只是觉得从不对他动真格的阿沙让他有安全感，而他自然也对自己偶尔的放肆和得寸进尺毫无知觉。

汤姆迟钝地触碰到阿沙更柔软的一面，或许是因为他实在简单过了头，阿沙才会放松防守使得他得以比任何人都更有机会深入了解自己，毕竟汤姆是全然不知如何抓住机遇的，不过长此以往，汤姆也还是逐渐学会了捕捉一些零碎的、甚至可能互不相干的信息。这一天晚上，阿沙没有因为他父亲提前回来而缺席酒吧里的乐队演出，他父亲换了身干净衣服，并且剃了胡子，心情极好地亲自允许了阿沙外出——阿沙的父亲找到了工作，即使阿沙在不久前还跟汤姆讥讽父亲的不务正业，但汤姆捕捉到阿沙微微翘起的嘴角，阿沙的开心就是不再挖苦别人，这意味着他不再说话，于是他就安静地在原地整个人都忽闪忽闪地发着快乐的光——这个特效是在汤姆脑子里的，那一刻汤姆突然激动又认真地觉得自己能够感知阿沙的幸福，这大概和小屁孩觉得自己可以意念移物一个原理。

汤姆在去酒吧的一路上都没有停止过说话，他和阿沙都骑着自行车，而阿沙没有试图甩开汤姆或者打断他，只是认真地凝视着前方的道路，默不作声地放任汤姆兴致勃勃地即兴发挥——这已经足够表明他今晚的心情的确好得不得了。

同以往一样，托马斯和弗莱迪先到一步，演出地点一般由托马斯选择，大家都很愿意听从托马斯的领导，即使他的选择不总是正确，甚至有时有点异想天开。不过在交通工具方面，汤姆和阿沙还是一致对托马斯的那辆粉色机车敬而远之，只有弗莱迪每一次都平静到可以说是乖巧地戴上头盔，并且面不改色地搂住托马斯的腰，等待机车启动。所有人里面只有弗莱迪没有对托马斯的机车发表过意见，非要说的话，可能曾经弗莱迪在汤姆穷追不舍的逼问下轻飘飘回答的一句：“一辆机车而已嘛。”算一句评价。汤姆觉得托马斯和弗莱迪之间的关系远远超出了他这颗小脑瓜子所能理解的范围，他决定听取阿沙的不去为难自己。

等汤姆和阿沙赶到酒吧时，弗莱迪正置身于吵闹的吧台边翘着腿安之若素地读着本艾略特诗集，而托马斯蹲在酒吧外边抽烟，见到阿沙两人后皱着眉抽完了最后一大口，烟头到烟嘴的一大截以在汤姆看来根本不可能的速度迅速变成灰烬。托马斯把烟在地上摁灭，站起身拍了拍自己的皮衣、揉乱了本来就不那么规矩的金发，和迎上来的两个小鬼头一起进酒吧把乐器摆放好、简单试过音，再叫弗莱迪一起上台演奏。

托马斯写过很多乐谱，他不挑剔，再琐碎的情感——只要是情感，他都愿意写下来，他似乎不太在意曲子好坏，音乐就好像他的一个开关，把他平时不愿表露的内心赤裸地展现出来，托马斯谈到音乐时不会避讳，也不为自己更细腻的情感而感到难堪，他只是从不主动谈起。偶尔弗莱迪也会写歌，弗莱迪的歌是安静和疯狂的两个极端，像雪和火，他写出来的总是好的曲子，但他不怎么写，就好像他需要内心的某些东西堆积到了一个临界点才有话可说。

演奏结束后通常是阿沙和汤姆的狂欢之夜，阿沙会和与他对上眼的姑娘鬼混，汤姆则到夜店去跳舞喝酒狂欢，有时阿沙会和汤姆同行。汤姆和夜店很合得来，而他那两个对他溺爱过度的父母甚至对此表示欣慰，在汤姆的世界观里，逛夜店基本等同于童年时的过家家，他从不以此标杆个性，这一点就像他从不顾忌自己的性取向，也曾经使阿沙对他切实地刮目相看过。

而托马斯和弗莱迪都不习惯在酒吧久留，弗莱迪秉持着优秀青年的良好作风每晚都不会错过门禁，至于托马斯，他很愿意和弗莱迪一起回家，可如果有艳遇自己送上门来，他也不介意和对方到汽车旅馆来一炮，按他的话来说就是：“那又能怎样呢？”这几乎是托马斯的人生宗旨，好像他对未知充满了某种把握，或者是他足够洒脱以至于无论发生什么对他来说都不值一提，偶尔阿沙也会产生“那又能怎样呢”的念头，但那很快被他身处人群的局促与莫名其妙的自尊心击退，这使得他无法拥有像托马斯那样身为领导者的魄力。没有人能够拒绝托马斯，他常让人感到危险，可同时也可以让人觉得不妨一试。托马斯展示了很多可能性，其中就包括和男人上床，但这不会让人对他的性取向产生过多好奇——这是托马斯的世界，不管发生什么都理所当然。

当阿沙发觉托马斯留在酒吧和人交谈的时候，他正打算和汤姆去找个派对寻点乐子。站在托马斯对面的那个男孩显然有些畏怯，毕竟托马斯正露出他那副典型的低气压表情——阿沙知道托马斯本无意一脸凶相，但托马斯很自然就像在生气了，凶神恶煞与幼稚的男孩脸结合就使得他像个非常愤怒的恶魔小娃娃。别人通常会以为托马斯难以相处，托马斯也不喜欢做过多解释，不过他倒是很乐意和阿沙他们插科打诨，特别在弗莱迪面前，托马斯有时就和正常青春期的毛躁男孩没有两样，他甚至还格外乐于逗弗莱迪开心，表现得就像弗莱迪的甜心男友——除了他不和弗莱迪上床，也不和弗莱迪谈心。想到这，阿沙才发现弗莱迪也还留在酒吧，正在离托马斯不远处老老实实抱着一本书等待。阿沙心里出现一种奇怪的直觉告诉自己他不会想错过接下来发生的事，他拉着汤姆的胳膊，挤到托马斯那一块，此时与托马斯交谈的那个男孩正讪讪地准备离开。

“他挺可爱的。”弗莱迪走到托马斯身边，探出个脑袋看着男孩的背影惋惜地感慨。

“不是我的菜。”托马斯这才舒展了五官，露出点笑意。

“我要是追上去说不定还来得及，”弗莱迪眯着眼睛笑，声音在嘈杂的背景音里绵软却清晰，“我还没和男人做过呢。”

“你不必和男人做，”托马斯说，“你不必刻意违背自己的性取向。”

“说什么呢，汤米。”弗莱迪仍然笔直地站在原地，像说今天天气晴好一般说道，“我本来就喜欢男人啊。”

托马斯没作声，表情也没有变化，他点燃了一根香烟，缓缓抽了两口，最后他眯了眯眼睛，吐出口烟，燃烧的红色烟头在烟雾里亮得发烫，他的嗓音被呛得粗粝：“我日，所以你是个他妈的基佬。”

“我是个他妈的基佬。”弗莱迪笑眯眯地跟着一字一句地重复。

“他们都知道？”托马斯朝挤过来的阿沙和汤姆抬抬下巴，然后别过头在吧台上的烟灰缸里抖抖烟灰。

“知道，”弗莱迪说，“这没什么大不了的，不过我没有特意——正式出柜，只有我妈不能知道，我也不能太声张。”

“这可是英格兰，宝贝，你妈在什么年代呢。”托马斯从鼻子里喷出声笑，“我就不知道。”

“老一辈，你懂的，”弗莱迪把书抱紧了点耸了耸肩，酒吧里乱七八糟的灯光和昏沉气氛显得他与夜晚格格不入，“再说，你又没问过。”


	4. Chapter 4

弗莱迪很少感到不知所措，与人聊天时他可以围绕一件小事不停地讲下去，他不会深入话题，也不使人感到乏味，他不属于急躁地想要表达自己的类型，被人打断也愿意把自己的话题完全放下。事实是他并不像大多数人以为的那样安静，他只是从不显得聒噪。弗莱迪可以表现得坦然且舒适，也习惯在讲话时双手交握、翘起腿，甚至在思考时也会这样做，表现出一种容易被人忽视的防备。无论与他进行多少场谈话，似乎都难以真正与他有进一步的发展，他的疏离和真诚成为他融入这个世界特殊专有的渠道。

偶尔弗莱迪也会感到心脏忽然急促地跳动，那不是因为他感到紧张或者像个怀春少女似的看见了意中人，他可以在这样的情况下丝毫不抖地端起一杯滚烫的红茶送到嘴边，然后继续专心致志地投入在手边的书本或者论文里。他依然可以找到方法对付这个小状况，当他在作业纸的空白处画了第一根托马斯的阴茎，他再一次洞悉了自己，这种事情就只是自然而然地发生了，他察觉到困难，然后迅速突破，重新跳进自己的舒适区，他并不引以为荣，这是他反叛的源头，当他感到自己的心脏被炽热地敲击，那是他完美的、毫无漏洞的生活在为他锻造反叛。

“阴茎事件”并不完全在弗莱迪的掌控中，他在托马斯扬着那幅画和他抱怨的时候感受到怪异的快乐和满足，尽管那种感觉很快又沉寂下去。和全优作业与十拿九稳的成绩不同，弗莱迪拿不准自己和托马斯的关系，他可以假装他与托马斯之间什么也没有地任由暧昧自然发展下去，也可以时不时做点无伤大雅的小破坏让他们之间某种奇怪又稳定的纽带发生些微变动。看到被蒙在鼓里的特里在课堂上发怒的感觉固然是好，但那比不上托马斯得知真相的反应。他和托马斯从不过问彼此的感情生活，尽管托马斯会亲昵地表示他选修历史只是为了和弗莱迪在一间教室，但大多时候托马斯仍然会选择逃学，事实上如果托马斯那天再多问几句，他就能知道为什么弗莱迪对阴茎有不同寻常的关注，但他只是捞出了自己的宝贝机车头盔，然后说：“管他呢。”托马斯喜欢自动忽视和弗莱迪有关的信息，很久之前弗莱迪就表现过对杂志里的男模的过多留心，在托马斯家留宿时，弗莱迪曾把断背山的碟片抽出来放在那一堆星球大战上边，但托马斯仍然没有对此多加关注。

当酒吧里那个圆鼻子雀斑男孩羞涩地试图与托马斯搭话，弗莱迪以为这不过又是和以往一样一个需要独自乘巴士回家的夜晚——这个男孩很可爱，托马斯不应该拒绝。这之前弗莱迪转告了他母亲的意思让托马斯去他家吃晚饭，很难说他母亲是以什么心态看待托马斯，小时候托马斯常来弗莱迪家过夜，像他母亲那样注重边界感的女人也愿意为托马斯做煎薄饼并和蔼地与之寒暄，同时她还喜欢对托马斯的学业不时发表两句不带指责意味的忧心劝告，私底下和弗莱迪聊起时也会边摇着头边轻轻地叹气。弗莱迪和托马斯两家的交集仅仅是他们两个小孩，他们双方的父母看着对方的孩子长大，参与孩子们的成长，但与彼此并不熟悉，很大一部分原因是弗莱迪的母亲并不喜欢和别人有多余的来往。

对托马斯来说，见弗莱迪的母亲是一件勉强的事，弗莱迪能够感受到这点，他同样明白托马斯不会做勉强自己的事。自从弗莱迪的父亲不再在托马斯拜访时用幽默的调侃与轻松的话题调解气氛，托马斯便开始减少拜访他家的频率。弗莱迪的母亲严格、不苟言笑并且拥有过剩的控制欲，弗莱迪猜测这是他父亲离开她以及托马斯不愿意再与她亲近的理由。

但这晚托马斯应允了这次邀请，并在弗莱迪抬脚时伸手揽了下他的肩，要求他等一会。弗莱迪认真地疑惑了一会，他在一旁目睹了托马斯拒绝男孩的全程，在雀斑男孩难过地皱起脸时，他的心跳又开始加速。弗莱迪忽然觉得是时候了——什么是时候了？他一时没能想明白，他只知道他应该做一件打破他与托马斯之间那可笑的平衡的事，得比在纸上画阴茎更加无法使人逃避。于是他凑到托马斯跟前，当着汤姆和阿沙的面引导托马斯发现了他曾花过无数小心思试图暴露的秘密：他的性取向。

“我怎么会不知道？”当晚托马斯躺在弗莱迪床脚的气垫床上，侧躺着撑着自己的脑袋疑惑地问弗莱迪，“我是说，你怎么什么都不告诉我？”他看上去是实在忍不住了，一旦他无法再维持波澜不惊，他的内心必定已经经历了一场级别不小的地震。

“真的吗，托马斯？”弗莱迪有些哭笑不得，他把手头的书本合上，定定地与托马斯对视。托马斯看上去非常实在地沮丧着，弗莱迪无法确认对方有多认真，他只是不相信托马斯对这一切真的毫无知觉。

托马斯与弗莱迪对峙了一会，他皱了皱眉，翻身平躺下去，把毯子拉到胸口，他盯着天花板好一会，然后叹了一口气：“好吧，晚安。”

又来了。弗莱迪也在心里叹了一口气。他最后看了托马斯一眼，洗漱后的托马斯看上去比平时要柔软一些，沾染着夜晚的困倦和属于弗莱迪的洗发水香味。弗莱迪忽然感到有一股冲动迫到喉口——“你想谈谈吗？”弗莱迪张了张嘴，但最后还是苦涩地咽下。“晚安。”弗莱迪轻声说，他把书本放到床头，并关上灯。

突如其来的黑暗让弗莱迪好一会看不清任何东西，他侧躺在床上，把棉被拉到脸颊旁，大张着眼茫然地凝视着托马斯的方向。他的心一直跳得很快，只要一点儿契机、一点儿多余的肾上腺素，他就会毫不迟疑地钻进托马斯的毯子底，抚摸托马斯的金发，亲吻他的嘴角，与托马斯胸贴胸、手碰手。弗莱迪悸动得手脚发软，血液在沉默的躯体下沸腾。又过了一会，弗莱迪勉强看清了托马斯的轮廓，他盯着那块模糊的虚空好一会，猜测托马斯是否也同他一样试图透过黑暗看到他。黑夜安抚着弗莱迪每一个深埋的秘密，弗莱迪逐渐感到疲惫，他眨了眨眼，终于辨认出托马斯的金发。视野又开始模糊，弗莱迪坠入黑色的睡眠。


	5. Chapter 5

托马斯感觉到他和弗莱迪之间有什么愈来愈难以维系，他决定亲自打破这个局面。但事实上具体该从什么角度入手，以及究竟是哪一块出了毛病，托马斯并无头绪。

弗莱迪是狡猾的，他几乎在不动声色地主导着一切，一旦接近他的领域，就被动地进入了由他掌控的磁场。托马斯一直明白这一点，他只是从未如此深刻地领会过。如果不是弗莱迪事先柔和地表达了困扰，托马斯并不会想到主动提出做弗莱迪的美术作业模特，而当托马斯按自己心意打破了两人之间变得艰难起来的平衡，某种程度上其实仍然是弗莱迪得偿所愿。

“我以为至少要脱一点衣服。”最先只是托马斯习惯性的调侃，他正单手抱着一篮子塑料水果，侧坐在窗台上，一只腿晃了下来，他懒洋洋地用额角抵住玻璃，乜了弗莱迪一眼，“你懂的，艺术。”他歪着脖子笑。

“为什么不呢？”弗莱迪说，“我可以给你的肌肉加点料。”

“怎么，我不够性感吗？”托马斯挑起眉，把水果篮放下，脑袋也摆正了。

“你太瘦了。”弗莱迪说。托马斯皱着眉低头犹豫地拍拍自己的胸，再抬头看见弗莱迪在朝自己笑。“但是公平地说，你可以把这一点变得十分惹火，你是托马斯，不是吗？你绝对充满了吸引力，你应该相信我对男人的看法。”弗莱迪说得很诚恳。

“哪种吸引力？”

“性吸引力，汤米，你不应该再问下去，患得患失不是你的风格。”

“那什么是我的风格？”

“汤米。”弗莱迪隐晦地微笑了会，他一只手端着颜料盘，像个经受过严格家教的大小姐一般站得笔直，嘲笑托马斯的声音也温和，“别表现得像个暗恋中缺乏安全感的笨男孩。”

“是吗？”托马斯感到他的血管、神经甚至他的皮肤都在收紧，他依赖的那些厚重的、用来屏蔽弗莱迪的心理暗示变得脆弱无比，他不得不开始正视一些东西。在颇具暗示意味的气氛升温期间，托马斯问自己：他是否注意过他其实有多喜欢弗莱迪的微笑？就是介于甜蜜与青涩之间，潮湿、柔和又有些阴沉的那种，他又是否曾意识到他有多爱弗莱迪叫他汤米？以及弗莱迪脸颊边沾上的颜料，那很性感，弗莱迪是故意的吗？弗莱迪总是恨不得把自己包裹成一个修女，他从来也不穿低领，严谨得像永不乱码的人工智能，可他让自己的嘴角沾上了颜料——难道他想让他吻他吗？托马斯意识到自己的思维变得有多么不切实际又可笑，他无法控制他心底产生小女生似的幻想以及开始波动的情绪。

托马斯从窗台上跳下来，脱掉自己的上衣，他站在弗莱迪十英尺外，看见弗莱迪迟疑又动情地舔唇。弗莱迪用手背把嘴角的红色颜料擦开，但并没能擦干净，那点颜料变成一滩模糊的信号。

“弗莱迪。”托马斯走到弗莱迪跟前，隔着画架低声喊他，他觉得喉咙干得发疼，发声变得艰难。他习惯性地要抬手撩起自己的头发，这是他无意识养成的挑逗前的系列动作之一，弗莱迪阻止了他，握住他的手腕。画笔还夹在指间，弗莱迪小心地替托马斯把额前那几缕松散的发丝往后顺了顺，那很快又落下来，滑过弗莱迪的指尖。在收手时，弗莱迪用无名指指腹温柔地抚摸托马斯的下唇，这本该是托马斯下一步的动作：如果托马斯要继续他那一套，弗莱迪知道他会开始不自觉摩挲自己的嘴唇。

弗莱迪收回手，举着画笔灼热地与托马斯对视，他眼底有温度更低的、粘稠的情绪在缓慢流动。——“除非你想吻我，否则我是不会吻你的。”弗莱迪轻声说，他露出一个托马斯再熟悉不过的带着空白的表情，此时托马斯才明白那意味着什么。弗莱迪又变成一团安静融化的火焰，在属于自己的一小块儿领域变成愈来愈热、却愈来愈小的一点。弗莱迪面色镇静，呼吸如常，他眼底的情绪凝固了。那是忍耐。弗莱迪的手在发抖，大概也在丧失力气，画笔正从他手指间一点点滑落。

托马斯感觉到心跳变得慌乱，思维开始僵硬。弗莱迪在忍耐。这个念头在托马斯脑海里无意义地反复滚过。托马斯来不及回顾弗莱迪忍耐了多久，也无法回忆弗莱迪曾在什么时候选择忍耐，他察觉到很多他无法再忽视的情感，这些信号就像细小的病毒一股脑钻进他所有的毛孔，猝不及防地刺痛他。托马斯喉头泛苦，这些年他努力关闭感官所遮挡的一切成为汹涌冰冷的潮水淹没了他，遏制他的呼吸，使得他眩晕。如果他不想吻弗莱迪，他会被痛苦和愧疚撕裂。而事实是他的确想吻他，可意识到这一点同样让他痛苦。托马斯在这一刻彻底了解到弗莱迪的狡猾。弗莱迪的筹码是托马斯同样为他着迷。

“操他的。”托马斯说，他没有反悔的余地——要么现在，要么永远都不。他把画架拽到一边，超出托马斯的本意，画架笨拙地倒在地上，跟着掉落的还有弗莱迪手里的画笔。托马斯没有管这些，他揽过弗莱迪的腰，猛地把他拉到自己怀里。然后吻他。

颜料盘是弗莱迪自己扔掉的，有一块黄色颜料沾到了他的衣角，还有一滴落到托马斯腰侧的皮肤上，以及更多更杂的颜色溅上弗莱迪的裤脚，但弗莱迪只想吻托马斯，用力地、深深地吻他，他的指尖颤抖地抚摸托马斯的背脊，最后他只张开嘴任由托马斯索取。

“真不知道我们为什么要等到现在。”托马斯断开这个吻，说话时有些喘，这一吻很好，他的脑子乱成一团，但他此刻感觉快乐得可以直蹦到月球上。

“你不知道吗？”弗莱迪抬着眼问他。

“我知道吗？”托马斯咧嘴敷衍地笑笑，很快他又收敛了嘴角，弗莱迪从托马斯的脸上看到疑惑，这很少见，托马斯不常需要疑惑——是因为他吗？弗莱迪来不及想清楚，托马斯又吻了他，和他鼻尖蹭鼻尖，微笑着问他：“接下来我们该做什么？”

弗莱迪盯了托马斯一会，也跟着笑起来：“你应该把我脱光，然后把我摁在墙壁上做爱。”他倾身用舌尖挑了一下托马斯的耳垂，对他耳语，“托马斯·布罗迪·桑斯特先生。”

托马斯一只手已经滑到了弗莱迪屁股上，而弗莱迪撤离身子捏住了他的下巴，弗莱迪的指节上沾有蓝色的颜料，托马斯握住弗莱迪的手，摩挲他的指节，低头轻轻地吻他嘴角已经开始干涸的红色，他不应该好奇这一块颜料是什么味道，这肯定很难吃，并且有毒。“我想把你按到颜料里，把你弄成一团混乱的彩虹。”托马斯亲吻着弗莱迪的脸颊，模糊地说。

“听上去很性感。”弗莱迪说，他的嗓音变成蜜糖般的沙哑，眼睛雀跃地闪光。这对托马斯来说既新鲜又超过，托马斯觉得自己大概招架不住火力全开的弗莱迪，他又想问这一切为何此时才发生，弗莱迪的手机铃声打断他的懊悔。

“是汤姆。”弗莱迪说。在他接通电话的同时托马斯开始考虑些别的东西。

“我们应该去旅馆做。”等弗莱迪结束通话，托马斯说，“买点避孕套什么的。”

“还得买点酒。”弗莱迪说，“我不确定没有酒精我们是否还能继续。”

“你说得对。”托马斯沉默了会，点了点头，“我带了假身份证。”

“好巧。”


	6. Chapter 6

  事实是没有人会为弗莱迪和托马斯的未成年脸蛋买账，假身份证并不足以替他们蒙混过关，托马斯轻车熟路地掏出两倍小费，要了一杯啤酒，弗莱迪又点了一杯，他面不改色地看着托马斯贿赂酒保，并且心安理得地从中获益，他朝托马斯挑了下眉，举起一杯酒与托马斯面前的酒杯口轻轻一碰。

  “我们来酒吧是为了冷静一下吗？”弗莱迪坐在吧台边，喝啤酒的样子就像在喝一杯下午茶。

  托马斯只直直地看着他，过了会松开眉头笑了声：“不，当然不是。”

  “如果不是的话，我们完全也可以在酒吧厕所解决——借着酒劲。”

  “急什么，”托马斯朝弗莱迪摇摇头，对方正把另一杯啤酒往他面前推了推，“我骑车，不喝。”

  “喔。”弗莱迪又挑了一下眉，“你不想做吗？”

  “你怎么会这么认为？”

  “你愿意待在酒吧而不是旅馆，但你又不需要酒精。”

  “我不需要。我们来这里是因为你需要。”

  “啊，我的错。”弗莱迪闷声把酒杯喝得见了底，喝完最后一口，他放下酒杯笑起来，他红色的唇瓣被啤酒沾湿了，“所以你挺冷静的，你即使冷静下来也仍然愿意选择和我做爱，是这么回事吗？”

  “不，弗莱迪。”托马斯摇头，“我不冷静。”他的手肘抵住桌沿，上半身前倾靠近了弗莱迪，他嗅着弗莱迪身上隐约的酒气，轻笑着压低声音，“嘿，我的意思是，我内心有很多冲动，让我这一刻无比想操你，我知道无论发生什么我也要操你，我不需要酒精使我不冷静。”

  “那下一刻呢？”

  “我不知道。”托马斯哑声低语。弗莱迪从座位上站起来，走到托马斯跟前，把手搭在托马斯肩上，问他：“那你怎么知道你会操我？”他朝托马斯眨眨眼，偏了偏头，酒窝陷下去一点流露出微醺的轻佻，他离他更近，酒精有些上头，弗莱迪皮肤里有热气散发出来，轻飘飘贴近托马斯。

  “你瞧……”托马斯看着弗莱迪，说不准他是否在与弗莱迪对视，他的眼神像是很专注又像正涣散着，“我一直都相信一点，那就是我无法预料下一秒的事，拿不准下一秒的心情，我可能现在很开心，下一刻又觉得很糟糕，你不知道哪一天坏心情或者坏运气就光顾你，这个世界不怎么讲道理，总之……我的意思是，这给我紧张感，多多少少的，这样的紧张感反而维系我的情绪，这大概算是一种稳定的机制——稳定又让人不安，我不需要酒精来使我情绪化，我跟从我的心，而我的心总是很情绪化。”他在短暂的停顿和迟疑里时不时眼神聚焦灼热地盯住弗莱迪。

  “你是个行走的醉汉，是吗？”弗莱迪调侃。这是托马斯第一次向他吐露这么多私密的想法，他甚至有一瞬间感到不知所措。他把手从托马斯的肩膀上放下来，并朝后退了一步。

  “我明白你的想法。”弗莱迪叹了一口气，他把托马斯的酒杯拖过来，喝了一口，他又叹了一口气，“我明白……但是我通常感受不到，你看，这就是问题。但是……”“但是”后面总是要接重头戏，弗莱迪却不再说话了，他又沉默地喝了好几口酒，再次接近托马斯，他的脸颊染上醉态的薄红，他握住托马斯的后颈，吻上托马斯的唇，一口酒从他的嘴里渡到托马斯唇齿间，又从交接处暧昧溢出，打湿两人的下巴。“你不介意在这吻我吧？”弗莱迪先斩后奏地问他。托马斯笑着继续吻他，大概酒精真的有效果，才将将尝到一点啤酒味的托马斯这么想。

  “但是和你在一起就不一样。”弗莱迪断开了吻，把那之后的话接完了，他不是故意想要和托马斯玩恋爱谜语，故弄玄虚地开似是而非的玩笑，他只是常感到谈话无法进行，但如果可以，他愿意直白地表露心迹。

  和托马斯一起时弗莱迪甚至能在某种程度上感受到托马斯的情绪。事实上他并不喜欢机车，他做托马斯的乘客时总是心有余悸，他感受到托马斯所感受的，那并不代表他喜欢，就像他理解托马斯的行径，那并不是说他与托马斯根本的不同与分歧就不存在。这也许就是他为托马斯着迷的理由，他们看上去那么自然又登对，可他们的不同像细小的触手病毒一般埋进对方体内扎根潜伏，你知道它们在那，但它们只在平时不痛不痒地附着在心脏上，等待一个时机爆发，那给人虚幻的平和感，令人不安又过分诱人。

  在风从耳边呼啸而过、地面在眼前飞速倒退时，弗莱迪会产生自己身处舞台被摇滚乐围绕的错位感。托马斯以前提起过机车与摇滚的相通之处，唯独弗莱迪很快就理解到了。摇滚是寂寞的狂欢，嘈杂的敲打乐器成为倾听者与外界分离的屏障，就像发动机的噪音和把周围的景色卷走的风，鼓点严格来说也是噪音，在外界听来不可理喻，对于听者却敲击出一个有节奏又无厘头的世界，是热的，疯狂的，只属于自己的，演奏者再也听不见外面的声音，而外面的人也自动远离，这与在道路上疾驰无异，是一种危机与归属、一种专注和放肆，是精神的绝对释放，放空时受到敏锐感官带来的灵光乍现。弗莱迪的确并不在意托马斯的机车是什么颜色，因为他真正地理解到他，理解到他的脆弱封闭与疯狂不安定，理解到他对寂寞的着迷和对自我的执着，无需托马斯更多言语，他们如此互不了解，却又悄然之中已与对方建立纽带。

  弗莱迪始终无法完全爱上这种感觉，说到底他还是与托马斯不同，但喝了点酒的他感觉到放松和血液沸腾，他猜这点酒让他更像托马斯。托马斯把机车停在半路，去商店买了一听啤酒，又倚在商店门口抽完了一根烟。弗莱迪得到一个烟草味的吻。弗莱迪把钥匙掏出来，企图从底部把啤酒瓶刺开，但凿了几下也无果，托马斯好笑地替他拉开拉环。

  “我就是想学学美国佬那一套，”弗莱迪有些笨拙地把钥匙放回口袋，嘀咕着接过酒瓶，“扮扮酷。”

  弗莱迪老老实实地喝了一口啤酒，方才的小闹剧反而显得他更加古板与局促，就像企图赶潮流的老古董教授让人忍俊不禁，好在他很快就不再挣扎，变得拘束起来。托马斯默不作声笑得眉飞色舞，他把机车头盔替弗莱迪戴上，为他扣好颚带，指节在头盔上敲了敲：“我带你酷一酷。”

  托马斯在经过垃圾箱时把机车速度减慢，让弗莱迪把喝完的酒瓶扔出去，早在路途中就有一小半的啤酒因为拐角和机车过猛的速度洒了出来，溅到弗莱迪的脸颊上、钻进他的领口，弗莱迪把易拉罐挤扁，用力扔出去，准星极差地扔得离垃圾箱老远，正砸在一个路边卖杂志的老头脚边，这是平时弗莱迪绝不会干的事，平时的他会道歉，但这一次他只是鬼叫着笑出声。那个老头跳起来，开始骂骂咧咧，凶神恶煞地追赶他们，腿脚竟还利索得很。托马斯把机车加速，很快老头变成一个暴躁的点，咒骂声还萦绕在耳边，弗莱迪笑得更厉害，托马斯也笑，他用摇晃的机车表达他的喜悦，弗莱迪开始在后座尖叫，一开始只是短促的惊呼，后来变成毫无意义的叫喊，他似乎从未发出过这样的噪音，他经历的一切迅速往回接成一个圆，过程不再有意义，他回到刚被剥离母亲子宫的那一刻，发出第一声响亮的、无关心情的，困惑又单纯的哭喊。

  那之后托马斯没有告诉弗莱迪的是，他也从未忘记过那一天，那变成一个凝固的结镶嵌在他的记忆里。他们在咒骂的尾音里把机车加速开远，尖叫和啤酒味的风刮过他们的脸，他们像亿万年前划过这条街道的流星，在这一刻终于闪耀。


End file.
